Death In Motion
by DippedDorito
Summary: Dipper Pines is content with his life. He has a good home, happy family, and high aspirations. But is this life really his? And who the heck was tha... I mean... huh. I can't remember. Join Dipper and Bill on an adventure throughout time and space, as they try to solve the mystery of who's out to get them now.
**Five worlds after the origin**

Dipper Pines woke up to a loud blaring of horns. His sister Mabel's alarm had been abandoned on their side table, left to ring carelessly. He sighed and smacked the plastic kitten's head, taking several tries to hit the button just right. He rubbed his eyes with a groan; it was about time for him to get up anyway, if he wanted to get to the university on time. He hadn't missed a class yet this semester; and he would like to keep that streak.

He made his way downstairs, after pulling on some slacks and a hoodie. The bus would be here soon; just enough time to grab an energy bar and some coffee, his daily routine. After bidding a good morning to his grunkles he set out into the brisk morning air, thoughts on the day before him. He was happy; there was no reason for him not to be. He was right where he needed to be, in a good post-secondary, single but satisfied with the company of his family and friends. Not one thing could be going better. Well except for his grumpy psychology professor. But really, that was too much to ask for.

Nope, all in all, life was great. He hummed a bit under his breath as he completed his short trip to the bus stop, an old tune he couldn't quite remember, but the lyrics said something about a spaceman. It used to be one of his favourites; he couldn't remember why he stopped listening to it. He would have to look it up again sometime.

A sudden hand on his shoulder prompted the late teen to turn around. A man in strange attire was staring at him. He seemed short of breath, but relieved. He wore a bright yellow trench coat, black shirt and pants beneath. He had bright blond hair, black streaks underneath, and curious gold eyes, although Dipper supposed it could be called hazel in some lights. In one gloved hand he clutched a necklace, or perhaps a bracelet. He moved his hand as if to take Dipper's in his own, but Dipper took a step back in response. "Can I help you?"

"Dipper?" The man shook his head, a small smile on his face. "So you don't remember me either? Figures. Only person I'd like to have with me and… But I guess that doesn't matter now."

"Uh, excuse me? And how do you know my name?"

The man let out a sigh. "Not enough time for this, it'll only attract more attention to both of us. Look, you're in danger. I'm trying to figure out by who, but until I do, you need to wear this at all times." He held out what Dipper could now tell was a black cord with a golden triangle pendant on the end. The pendant seemed to have a slight glow to it, and a single black band wound around the top complemented it nicely. Before Dipper could grasp the situation, the man had stepped toward him and put the cord over his head, allowing the pendant to rest on his chest.

Dipper backed away almost into the street and grabbed at the charm, but finding in dismay he couldn't get a grasp on it somehow. It was almost as though it wasn't there at all. Even when he looked down at it it seemed to flicker in and out of existence. "What did you do?"

"Relax Pine Tree, it's not gonna hurt you. Sheesh, you're a lot more annoying without your memories." The man rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Listen, the only person you can trust in this world is me, and maybe your family; but even that I'm not one hundred percent sure on. You need to listen closely. Something is following you, and it sure doesn't have good intent. Keep that necklace on, just in case. It'll protect you in case something goes wrong. If my plan works though, I'll take care of whatever it is stalking you long before it can carry out any plot it may have, and you can go on living your happy life. Until I figure out how to restart the universe."

"Wait, what?!"

"I said I didn't have time to explain! Carry on with the rest of your day, I'll do my best to take care of this before the week is out. Try to act normal, if they think you know what's going on, they'll make their move faster. If all goes well… You won't be seeing me again." And before Dipper could say another word, the man was gone. Not like he even ran away, he just disappeared.

Dipper glanced down the road; here came the bus, right on schedule. Time to begin he day. But hadn't he just been thinking about something… Must not have been important. He rubbed his neck, aware of a slight weight. That was strange. Probably just sore from all the time spent in front of the computer lately. Ah well, the semester was almost over. Mabel had promised him a 48 hour "fun-a-thon", as soon as he finished his exams. He grinned a little as he climbed into the vehicle and handed over his pass, then paused halfway down the aisle. Hadn't… Hadn't he been upset a moment ago? He shook his head with a smile; the moment was gone. Just his imagination then. He took a seat as the bus drove onward, all thoughts of the strange encounter gone with the man who caused them.

redirect?z=http%3A%2F% %2Fworks%2F4141743%2Fchapters%2F9341529&t=ZmY4YWJhMGIzNzU4MzlhNDQwMzUyMDYzZWI1MWM4ZDNjYzNlOTMyNSxmR1hhRUpVTw%3D%3D


End file.
